


The best we have

by TessaSkates



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, There are one sad part, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaSkates/pseuds/TessaSkates
Summary: UA in which Scott prefers the wound at the possibility of losing her





	The best we have

**Author's Note:**

> Some ideas that have gutted in e sleepless night, and I decided to give them shape.  
> English isn't my first language, sorry if I make mistakes

July 2022

Tessa is driving very carefully to Ilderton, Scott asked her to go for they talk, they do not see each other since April, making videoconferences or chats is not the same. He warned her to take her skates, but she did not bring them.

He told her he had news to share with her. She wonders what the news will be... He and his wife will have a baby on the way maybe? No ... He would sound more euphoric.

She parks the car and then she goes inside the Ilderton Skating Club.

She finds Scott waiting for her, sitting on the edge of the boards.

\- "Hey, Scoottyyy" she says.

\- "Tess!!! I've missed you so much" he says and quickly approaches to hug her. "But do not tell me Scotty" he pleads. She laughs.

She grabs him by the arm and they sit together

"Well, tell me how you've been" she demands.

"I'm fine ... now," he says.

Tessa looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

Scott takes a deep breath and then releases it.

-"I'm going to get a divorce"

Ugh ... that was not what Tessa expected.

After blinking several times Tessa reacts.

-"Scooooott!!! I'm so sorry, really. "Tessa draws him in for a side hug.

-"Don't do it, I'm relieved" he replies, Tessa looks at him expecting to hear more.

-"The details are not worth it, Tess"

Tessa knows that he will let go when he is ready.

"So you're going back to Canada?" She asks him.

\- He nods with a smile on his face "I'm come back home"

\- "Yayyyy" says Tessa and they laugh.

Then Scott grabs Tessa's hand.

\- "Tess" he sighs "I know I have not been to you as I should, we skated so few times in the recent times ... I have not been a good friend"

\- "It's not true, the best we have is always going to be our friendship" "We do not skate a lot, but that doesn't define us" Tessa tells him.  
Scott thinks...  
_____________________________________

He knows. After all it was because of his attempt to maintain their incredible friendship and the immense love so special among them, to keep her in his life in a safe way, it was he who decided to choose another woman.

He remembers it.

He knows, now, that she was ready for them together, in those days, years ago.

In 2018, after being together in an easy and messy way, they would not talk about it, and after she asked for time before going to France, so that both think and put their feelings in perspective, so they think they could try something more serious, while she traveled, he made a decision: friendship.

After she returned from France they had a trip together to Utah, he did not give Tessa time to tell him that she had chosen him in every way possible. He was scared, they together always felt so huge, and if he failed her? What if they put it in serious so that then all the wind takes it? 21 years! 

That would destroy he. Maintain friendship, it seemed forever. 

He reconnected with Jackie while Tessa was in France and that seemed fine, simple.

So one night in Utah he told her about Jackie.

He will never forget the way Tessa was surprised. As Tessa's eyes filled with tears, the moment she blinked and her tears rolled like rainwater down her cheeks. As she could not help but hold on to her head with both hands as she leaned back in the armchair in which she was sitting and as her sobs filling the room for a few moments.

"The best thing we have will always be our friendship," he had said that time.

He will not forget the way in how he broke his own heart. He had not expected that reaction from her.

He asked for forgiveness and she said she understood the decision he made. "I'll be fine," she said after a few minutes, and locked herself in her room. The next morning, she seemed a different woman, determined. 

He never saw her again crying since that night.

And they took different roads, she Canada... he Florida.  
_____________________________________

\- "Let's skate now?" Is all Scott asking

\- "Scott" Tessa sighs.

\- "Scott ... I ... I can not skate now"

\- "Do not you have your skates?" He asks.

She denies, staring at him, then she looks elsewhere. Tessa also has news, she sighs, Scott waits for an answer.

\- "Scott ... I ... I can not skate now.. because I ... I'm going to be a mom" Tessa says finally, with a soft voice, then she bites her lips.

He's surprised. The seconds feel like hours in his head previously his reaction.

-Scott swallows "Are you pregnant?"

Tessa smiles and nods "I'm pregnant"

\- "How long…?" Scott's voice is barely audible

\- "Four months. I was waiting because to be able to tell you in person "She answers

Scott's reactions are slow after he has received the news. He looks her.

\- "You're not showing yet"

-"I'm still not round, but I don't have my waist anymore" says Tessa passing up in front of Scott as he grabs his hands and puts them on her waist.

-"They say first time pregnants don't start showing their bellies fast" Scott still sits with his hands on her waist, he takes the time to touch her. She really has widened. Scott's thoughts fly again...  
_____________________________________

He is so happy for her, as he could not be.

He isn't regret for the decisions he made.

But, wow! He can't help thinking that this could have been his too.  
_____________________________________

As if she could sense where Scott's thoughts are going, Tessa frowns, she's trying not to cry.

Scott rushes to get up and embrace her. He knows that she realized his thoughts.

\- "No babe, no" He begs, do not cry do not go there please he thinks

\- "I've been very susceptive, you know, the hormones," she says.

She really calmed down with that hug, they sit down again.

\- "I am very happy for you babe, you will be the best mom, I know"

\- "Thank you"

\- "You know if it's a girl or a boy"

\- "No. He or she hasn't let herself see yet"

\- "Oooh you must be restless not knowing what things to prepare"

Scott makes Tessa laugh - "Do not make fun" She pouts.

\- "And him?" Scott asks

\- "Happy, we were looking for"

Scott had heard from his family how Tessa seemed to be having baby fever a few months ago at Christmas, well, they were right.

\- "I promise that we will skid as soon as I can do it again" Tessa promises.

\- "I'll be around here" Scott points out the skating club with his hands.

\- "It will be so good to have you close again" says Tessa as she gets up to say goodbye.

He dismisses her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
When Scott enters his parents house through the back door, his mother sees him from the kitchen and asks how he did with Tessa.

\- "Flow mom!" It's all he answers.

He is ready for new beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll do a prequel to tell about how Tessa recovered from that blow and met her current boyfriend.


End file.
